User talk:J. Severe
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Who likes Ferb, who likes Phineas?! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 21:12, December 4, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' ''Q 4 U'' What's the link for the voting thingy?Randompnfnerd 23:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) KCA BigNeerav is already writing it, pretty sure. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 01:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Swampym. Daisy {We Are The World!!} 20:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Invite Greetings J.Severe, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki A New Wiki Hey, J.SEvere! Check out my new wiki here Daisy56 21:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC). Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 KCA Blog Hey, J. Severe. Can you please disable comments on your KCA blog ASAP? Thanks. The Flash {talk} 01:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Renaming your blog Technically, you could have left your blog about the KCA award as it was, since the blog and all the comments were about the nomination process and the results of the award show are being discussed in separate blogs. Don't move it back, because that will cause another 580 move entries to show up in the recent changes list. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Changing a vote Picture #2 in the featured picture forum has been updated. You can change your vote if you like now that the picture qualifies. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Þ